La práctica…¿hace al seme?
by Aulu
Summary: Misaki y Ritsu, debido a diferentes circunstancias, deciden que deben de desempeñar el papel de seme aunque sea una vez. Para esto seguirán algunos consejos, pero no tardarán en descubrir que no basta con sólo saber la teoría...¿Qué serán capaces de hacer por lograr su cometido? ¿Lo lograrán?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Encuentro**

Misaki, ¿podrías sacar un juego de copias? –preguntó Aikawa al joven castaño quien, desde hace un par de días, trabajaba como su asistente en la editorial.

La alegría de Misaki por ingresar a trabajar en la editorial Marukawa se había visto opacada por un detalle: trabajar como asistente de Aikawa implicaba estar en el departamento de novelas BL.

La oficina de la pelirroja y el área en general se encontraban decoradas con imágenes de las novelas BL más vendidas…eso incluía obviamente los de su casero el gran Usami Akihiko.

Claro, iré en seguida. –respondió el menor y salió rápidamente de la oficina de la pelirroja.

El castaño no podía evitar ruborizarse al ver los afiches de la versión pervertida que Akihiko había creado de los dos. "Bueno, él sí es un pervertido", había pensado el menor al verlos por primera vez.

Cuando las chicas del departamento señalaban el gran parecido que tenía uno de los protagonistas con Misaki, e incluso que tuviera su mismo nombre, Aikawa sonreía y comentaba que el autor se debía de haber inspirado en alguien muy parecido a él y que ese nombre tenía gran popularidad. De esta manera sacaba del apuro al castaño y se aseguraba que la identidad del autor de los mangas BL más populares se mantuviera en secreto.

En lo que se refería a las novelas BL Aikawa mantenía gran hermetismo sobre el autor pero en lo que respectaba a los otros trabajos de Akihiko nada era un secreto. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que la misma persona podía crear obras tan distintas entre sí?

Disculpe, ¿sabe donde hay otra máquina copiadora? –interrogó el castaño a un empleado. La máquina que iba a utilizar llevaba el cartel "fuera de servicio".

Mmm la de abajo está también en reparación…la más cercana está en el piso de arriba pero está al lado del departamento de manga shoujo...–respondió el empleado no muy seguro de dar aquella información. Estaba indeciso entre decir algo más o no pero el castaño no esperó.

Muchas gracias. –dijo Misaki y partió rumbo al piso de arriba.

Lo que el empleado quería advertirle era de la presencia del equipo "Esmeralda" más conocido como equipo "Doncella" uno de los equipos encargado de la edición de mangas shoujo. Cierto tipo de leyendas se habían tejido de este grupo gracias a las cuales los empleados de otras áreas los evitaban.

Buenos días ¿No hay problema si uso la máquina? La de mi piso está averiada. –explicó Misaki a un joven empleado que se encontraba revisando algunos papeles al lado de la copiadora

El joven era parecido a Misaki, también tenía los ojos de color esmeralda pero su cabello era de un castaño más claro y su rostro era el de una persona madura.

Claro, puedes usarla. –fue la respuesta que obtuvo Misaki.

El mayor se quedó un poco sorprendido de su parecido con el empleado que acababa de llegar "tiene la mirada que tenía yo hace diez años" pensó.

¿Eres nuevo? ¿En qué departamento trabajas? –preguntó a Misaki intrigado por que no evitara su presencia, ni el estar en ese piso, como normalmente hacían todos los empleados de la editorial ante un miembro del equipo "Doncella".

Misaki se puso rojo, decir que trabajaba en el departamento de novelas BL no era algo que se le hiciera fácil.

Estoy en el piso de abajo…–dijo después de pensar bien su respuesta y preguntó lo mismo para salir del tema– ¿Usted?

Ahora fue el turno de la otra persona de ponerse un poco roja.

En este piso…–señaló incómodo, tampoco se le hacía fácil decir su área de trabajo, el cual era manga shoujo, a personas desconocidas.

Luego, cayó en cuenta de algo.

Creo que olvidamos presentarnos, mi nombre es…–empezó a decir el mayor pero fue interrumpido.

¡Onodera! –gritó de una persona de cabellos negros– Si tienes tiempo para hacer nuevos amigos deberías de trabajar más.

El azabache caminó hasta quedarse al lado de Onodera y examinó aquella nueva presencia.

No tienes por qué gritarme de ese modo. Estaba terminando de revisar estas copias. –dijo irritado Onodera levantando los papeles que tenía en la mano.

Mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu, un gusto de conocerte. –se presentó finalmente ignorando la presencia del azabache.

Yo soy Takahashi Misaki, mucho gusto. –respondió el menor quien se dirigió tanto a él como a la otra persona que había gritado hace un momento.

Yo soy Takano Masamune, editor en jefe del departamento "Esmeralda". Onodera está bajo mi mando y, en este momento, está muy ocupado. –dijo de manera autoritaria.

Ambos castaños se quedaron viendo al azabache. Misaki incómodo y Ritsu con cara de "¿quién diablos te crees?".

Bien…Tengo que entregar estas copias así que ya me voy. Gracias por todo. –dijo Misaki para poder salir lo más rápido de ahí, el ambiente estaba tenso.

Cuando iba rumbo a las escaleras escuchó las voces de Ritsu y Takano a lo lejos, al parecer empezaban a discutir.

Luego de una mañana de trabajo la hora del almuerzo llegó. Aikawa, debido a un improviso, no pudo acompañar a Misaki.

El castaño estaba comiendo en la cafetería de la editorial cuando una voz que le pareció conocida le habló.

Disculpe, ¿las sillas están ocupadas? –quien preguntaba era Ritsu. La cafetería estaba llena y no había muchos asientos libres.

Hola. Están libres, puedes sentarte si lo deseas. –respondió Misaki feliz porque tendría algo de compañía.

Gracias. Lamento lo de hace un rato. –dijo Ritsu en alusión a lo sucedido con Takano.

No te preocupes soy yo quien debería disculparse. Fue por mi culpa que te gritaron. –

Luego de aclarar lo que sucedió, que en resumen para Onodera fue "mi jefe es un gran idiota y se entromete en todo" comenzaron a charlar acerca de cosas de la editorial. Misaki escuchaba atentamente a Ritsu, sentía que podía aprender muchas cosas de él.

¿No hay problema si los interrumpo? –preguntó una voz de repente.

Onodera la reconoció al instante.

Ricchan, qué malo fuiste. No me esperaste para comer. –dijo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos vivaces a la par que se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías sin haber esperado respuesta.

Luego de que Ritsu presentara a Misaki y a Kisa, y que este último decidiera llamar a Misaki como Misachan la conversación se reanudó. La química entre los tres fluía.

Misachan ¿tú tienes pareja? –preguntó pícaramente Kisa de un momento a otro ocasionando que Misaki se atragantara.

Yo…–la cara de Misaki estaba roja.

No preguntes cosas de ese tipo no es de buena educación. –intervino Ritsu.

Tanto andar con Takano ya se está pegando lo aguafiestas…–dijo Kisa.

¡Yo no ando con ese sujeto! –gritó enojado Ritsu.

De pronto, el celular de Misaki sonó. Era una llamada de Akihiko. Misaki no tenía más opción que contestar, si demoraba sabía que Akihiko se pondría inquieto. Desde que el castaño inició su trabajo en la editorial el escritor estaba mucho más pendiente de él.

La bruja de Aikawa recién me avisa que se fue a una reunión y que no puede almorzar contigo. Puedo estar ahí en 10 minutos para que almorcemos juntos. –dijo Akihiko.

Concéntrate en terminar los manuscritos. No soy un niño que no pueda andar por su cuenta. Espero que no estés pidiéndole cosas a Aikawa como el tener que andar a mi lado. –comentó Misaki quien se olvidó que estaba delante de Ritsu y Kisa al empezar a exasperarse por la actitud de su casero.

¿Dónde estas ahora? –preguntó el escritor. Su voz podía ser escuchada claramente por Ritsu y Kisa.

Ritsu intentaba concentrarse en su comida para no invadir la privacidad de Misaki mientras que Kisa no ocultaba su interés por la conversación.

En la cafetería almorzando. –

¿Estás solo? –

No…estoy acompañado…–dijo Misaki recordando que no estaba solo.

¡Misachan! Di que tienes nuevos amigos que te quieren mucho. –gritó juguetonamente Kisa lo suficientemente alto como para que Akihiko escuchara al otro lado de la línea.

Misaki lo miró aterrorizado. Akihiko le pediría muchas explicaciones al llegar a casa…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Celos**

No…estoy acompañado…–dijo Misaki recordando que no estaba solo.

¡Misachan! Di que tienes nuevos amigos que te quieren mucho. –gritó juguetonamente Kisa lo suficientemente alto como para que Akihiko escuchara al otro lado de la línea.

Misaki lo miró aterrorizado. Akihiko le pediría muchas explicaciones al llegar a casa…

Tengo que colgar, nos vemos para la cena. –dijo rápidamente Misaki antes de colgar el teléfono.

¿Vives con alguien? –preguntó Kisa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Si. Mi casero es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. –respondió Misaki aún mirando su celular. Estaba en serios problemas.

¿Te metí en algún lío? Disculpa si ocasioné algo. –dijo Kisa al ver que la cara del castaño seguía tensa.

No te preocupes, es solo que… mi casero…tiende a preocuparse demasiado…–comentó Misaki tratando de sonar despreocupado.

Y hablando de "personas preocupas"…vienen por ti Ricchan. –

Ritsu miró con curiosidad a Kisa, no sabía a quien se refería hasta que escuchó aquella voz que tanto negaba le gustaba escuchar.

Onodera, tienes un mensaje de una de las mangakas. Sube ahora. –ordenó una voz a sus espaldas.

Era Takano.

El azabache miró molesto al grupo pero más a Misaki. Desde su punto de vista Ritsu estaba interactuando demasiado con él.

Luego de una breve discusión entre Takano y Ritsu, acerca del por qué este último no había invitado a almorzar a Takano, ya que tenía tiempo, se despidieron y se marcharon.

No tiene nada contra ti –explicó Kisa adivinando los pensamientos de Misaki quien no entendía por qué Takano lo miraba de ese modo– Él mira así a quienes se acercan a Ricchan, también tiende a "preocuparse demasiado".

Kisa intuía que el "casero" de Misaki era más que eso y que, al parecer, existían muchas similitudes entre Misaki y Ritsu.

El resto del día transcurrió sin problemas. Misaki salió temprano de la oficina ya que todo el trabajo estaba hecho. En el vestíbulo se encontró con Onodera quien iba de salida a una reunión con una mangaka. Decidieron salir juntos para ir hacia la estación del tren.

Al pasar el umbral de la puerta Misaki vio un auto deportivo rojo, Akihiko lo esperaba apoyado en el carro.

Ritsu se quedó viendo aquella silueta.

¿Usami Akihiko? –preguntó en voz alta aunque hablaba para si mismo. Reconoció al escritor con el cual había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar siendo su editor.

Misaki no sabía qué decir, la presencia del escritor era algo que no esperaba. Sabía que la llamada telefónica lo había metido en problemas pero no creyó que había sido para tanto.

Cuando llegaron cerca al escritor este se acercó donde Misaki, Akihiko miraba de manera recelosa a Ritsu a quien no había reconocido del todo.

Onodera Ritsu, él…es mi casero…Usami Akihiko– presentó Misaki sin saber que ellos ya se conocían.

Ritsu creía que el escritor estaba ahí debido a asuntos con la editorial. No esperaba que aquel muchacho que apenas conocía tuviera esa cercanía con el famoso Usami Akihiko.

Al escuchar la presentación el escritor reconoció al fin a Ritsu.

Nos conocemos, hace un tiempo él fue mi editor. Mucho gusto. –dijo el escritor estrechando la mano de Ritsu.

El gusto es mío. –

¿Continúas trabajando en literatura? –preguntó Akihiko sonando casual.

N-no, ahora estoy en otro departamento...–

Mientras la conversación entre Akihiko y Ritsu continuaba Misaki estaba feliz. Pensó que el escritor le haría una escena de celos pero, al parecer, se llevaba bien con Ritsu. Lejos de estar celoso Misaki estaba aliviado. Quizá, pensaba, ahora podría tener un amigo sin que el escritor estuviera haciendo mil preguntas y negándole salir.

Usami Akihiko, mucho gusto. –dijo de pronto un azabache mientras se acercaba a estrechar la mano del escritor.

Ritsu y Misaki se sobresaltaron ante otra aparición sorpresiva de Takano.

De igual manera Takano Masamune. –respondió Akihiko.

¿Ustedes se conocen? –preguntó Ritsu.

Todos en la editorial deben de conocer no solo el departamento donde se trabaja sino también los demás. Ese es el fin de las reuniones que la editorial organiza. –dijo Takano como si explicara algo básico. Eso hizo que Ritsu se sintiera incómodo, aún había cosas que pasaba por alto y que necesitaba aprender.

En un momento Ritsu y Misaki notaron que la situación parecía ponerse tensa. La sospechosa amabilidad entre Takano y Akihiko, en medio de frases posesivas como "mi subordinado" o "soy su casero y es mi responsabilidad", los inquietaba.

Los dos ukes no se daban cuenta de que sus semes estaban delimitando su territorio y que la táctica que ambos empleaban en ese momento era la de "conoce de cerca a tu enemigo". Akihiko quería saber más de Takano y Ritsu para "proteger" a Misaki y viceversa.

Al final, Ritsu interrumpió la escena ya que no podía llegar tarde a la reunión con la mangaka. Se disculpó y se dirigió a continuar su camino seguido por Takano. Misaki y Akihiko se dirigieron por fin al departamento.

Nadie se percató que Kisa había mirado divertido toda la escena desde una de las ventanas de la editorial.

Ya que tenía que dejar unos manuscritos aproveché para esperarte. –

Fue la respuesta que dio Akihiko cuando Misaki le preguntó qué hacía a las afueras de la editorial al llegar al departamento, sabía la verdad pero quería preguntarle para darle la oportunidad al escritor de decirlo.

Mentiroso. –dijo molesto el castaño y se dirigió al segundo piso para ir a su habitación.

Así que conociendo nuevas personas…no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para eso. –dijo Akihiko acorralando a Misaki contra la pared

No necesito tu permiso. –respondió el menor tratando de continuar el camino hacia su cuarto.

Respuesta incorrecta. –fue lo último que dijo el escritor antes de cargar al castaño y llevarlo hacia su cuarto.

¡Mañana tengo trabajo! –se quejó Misaki, pero era inútil. Akihiko no daría marcha atrás.

El escritor depositó a su castaño en la cama.

¿De quién era la voz que escuché por teléfono? –interrogó el escritor susurrando al oído del menor.

El sentir la respiración del escritor en su oído y aquella voz grave tenía el efecto en Misaki de hacerlo estremecer pero debía de aclarar las cosas antes que el mayor malinterpretara todo.

S-se llama Kisa, es del mismo departamento que Ritsu. Él es así pero en serio que no es lo que piensas. –explicó el castaño.

¿Por qué Takano estaba receloso contigo? ¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó Akihiko mirando a Misaki a los ojos. Había intuido aquello luego de la breve presentación de la tarde.

Nada, seguro son ideas tuya. –contestó un asombrado Misaki.

¿Estás seguro? –

Si, el siempre parece molesto con todos. Ya deja de interrogarme. –dijo molesto el menor mientras intentaba reincorporarse para ir hacia su habitación.

El escritor se lo impidió. Ahora Misaki tenía a Akihiko encima suyo sujetando sus muñecas para evitar que escape.

¡Ya te dije que tengo trabajo mañana temprano! Además, no veo por qué te molestas después que eres tú el que más conoce a Ritsu y Takano. –

¿Estas celoso? –

No he dicho eso. –dijo Misaki al punto de la histeria. Nadie sabía como llevar la conversación a su favor mejor que el escritor.

Te demostraré cuánto te amo. –

Las mejillas del castaño se tornaron de color carmín. Se resistió al beso inicial, estaba cansado después de aquel día de trabajo y mañana le esperaba otro día igual, pero el escritor iba haciendo que su cuerpo pidiera más atenciones, mayor contacto.

"Un día serás tú quien esté en mis manos". –fue el pensamiento que pasó fugazmente por la mente de Misaki antes de rendirse completamente.

Las manos del escritor dejaron libres las muñecas del menor al comprobar que este ya no se resistía.

Akihiko desacomodó el nudo de su corbata…

 _Nota de la autora:_

 _Muchas gracias a_

 _NekoDanyhentai_ _,_ _PrLovato22_ _,_ _Beth Flores_ _,_ _AkikawaMasamune_ _,_ _Alice Rouse_ _y_ _esthercita_ _._

 _Adoré sus comentarios. Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Departamento "Esmeralda"**

"Un día serás tú quien esté en mis manos". –fue el pensamiento que pasó fugazmente por la mente de Misaki antes de rendirse completamente.

Las manos del escritor dejaron libres las muñecas del menor al comprobar que este ya no se resistía.

Akihiko desacomodó el nudo de su corbata y desabotonó su camisa dejando a la vista su torso. Luego, continuó con la labor de quitarse el pantalón.

Misaki, a pesar de haber estado en aquella situación tantas veces ya, siempre le pasaba lo mismo: no sabía qué hacer.

No sabía, por el nerviosismo, ni siquiera dónde fijar la mirada. El menor se quedó quieto en la cama con la cara totalmente roja hasta que el escritor empezó la tarea de besar su blanco cuello.

Es ahí, en los brazos de Akihiko, donde dejaba de sentirse tan torpe.

Misaki nunca dejaba de asombrarse de la destreza y naturalidad con la que el escritor se desenvolvía en la intimidad mientras que él, por el contrario, no le quedaba otra opción que dejarse guiar.

Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando el escritor logró arrancarle los primeros gemidos de la noche.

Las grandes y frías manos de Akihiko habían ya desacomodado la ropa del castaño para poder recorrer aquel menudo cuerpo que se estremecía con cada caricia. La boca del escritor bajó en su recorrido hacia el sur topándose con los botones del castaño los cuales lamió delicadamente.

Deja de hacer eso…ah…ah…–protestó Misaki.

Akihiko no respondió, se limitó a continuar con su labor. Sabía muy bien que el castaño estaba disfrutando de las atenciones y, como prueba de ello, era el sentir que el miembro de Misaki iba poniéndose cada vez más erecto. Podía sentirlo a través de la tela.

El escritor sonrió para sus adentros, era él el único que originaba y que siempre originaría aquellas reacciones en el cuerpo del castaño.

Akihiko luego de un rato no hizo esperar más al menor. Hizo una pequeña pausa para despojar al castaño y a él mismo de todas las prendas que aún cubrían sus cuerpos.

Mírame. –ordenó el mayor a Misaki cuando este desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

Usagi…tonto…–

El mayor tomó el miembro del castaño para masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que introducía uno de sus dedos en la estrecha entrada.

Ahhhh… avísame antes…ah…ah…–

Si no cerraras los ojos o no desviaras la mirada podrías saber lo que está por venir…–dijo Akihiko sin interrumpir su labor.

Misaki empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte conforme aumentaban los dedos que podían ingresar en su interior.

Tenía ganas de correrse pero una parte suya reclamaba a gritos que antes se hiciera uno con el peliplata.

Estás resistiendo más o…será que estás esperando algo…–comentó Akihiko adivinando los pensamientos del menor.

…N-no sé a qué te refieres…–respondió a duras penas el castaño.

Quizás a esto…–dijo el escritor y retiró sus dedos para situar la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Misaki.

Dime, ¿quieres que lo meta? –preguntó Akihiko.

N-no hagas preguntas así…–dijo Misaki evitando mirarlo a la cara. La respuesta era obvia pero él nunca lo admitiría.

El escritor habría seguido jugando con el castaño pero tenía también necesidades. Su miembro exigía que se le diera atención.

El castaño gritó y sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Akihiko cuando este último introdujo su miembro de manera violenta.

En medio de ellos el semen de Misaki había quedado liberado.

Eso si que fue rápido. –comentó Akihiko.

Cállate, fue tu culpa. –dijo el castaño tremendamente avergonzado por haberse corrido con tan solo haber sido penetrado.

Claro que lo fue. –respondió orgulloso el escritor.

Akihiko tomó el cuerpo de Misaki para hacerlo apoyar en sus brazos y rodillas. Una vez el castaño estuvo en esta posición volvió a penetrarlo para luego dar comienzo a las embestidas, estas cada vez más rápido a la par que masturbaba el miembro de su uke.

Yo…ah…Usagi-san…yo…de nuevo… me voy a….–avisó el castaño al cabo de un rato.

Akihiko continuó embistiéndolo hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

Sudorosos pero satisfechos se acomodaron en la cama.

Los brazos de Akihiko rodearon a Misaki quien miraba hacia la pared. El castaño tenía la intención de por fin poder ponerse a dormir pero el escritor tenía otros planes.

Akihiko lamió el cuello del menor y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ahh…Tonto, ¿qué haces? Ya es hora de dormir, tengo trabajo mañana. –se quejó Misaki.

¿Dormir? La noche recién empieza. –respondió Akihiko antes de que sus dedos se escurrieran por debajo de la sábana para buscar, nuevamente, el cuerpo de su castaño.

Al día siguiente Misaki se levantó tarde. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tener tiempo de preparar el desayuno y alistarse para ir a la editorial. Akihiko intentó convencerlo, inútilmente, que lo mejor era que se quedarse en casa.

Usagi eres un gran tonto…ahora tengo que ir a trabajar en este estado. –se quejó para sus adentros, mientras caminaba rumbo a la estación, con grandes ojeras y cierto dolor en el cuerpo…

Al llegar a la oficina se encontró con Aikawa quien lucía algo consternada.

Aikawa, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado Misaki.

Si, debido a que hay departamentos que requieren de más personal están rotando a algunas personas. Según me informaron tú irías a otro departamento por un tiempo. –dijo al borde del colapso la pelirroja.

Ella había tenido la esperanza de que si Misaki trabajaba en su departamento Akihiko cumpliría con los plazos propuestos pero ahora ese plan se había desvanecido.

Misaki lo pensó. Le gustaba trabajar con Aikawa pero el que existiera la posibilidad de dejar el departamento de novelas BL era algo que lo hacía sentir feliz.

Al cabo de un rato llegó un empleado de la editorial quien pidió a Misaki que lo siguiera hacia su nueva área.

El castaño siguió al empleado. La ruta que siguieron se le hizo parecida, bajaron un piso y alcanzó a ver copiadora donde había conocido a Ritsu y a su temido jefe.

Pero al seguir el trayecto se topó con una oficina de color rosa.

Este es el departamento que se le ha asignado de manera temporal. –dijo el empleado– Es el departamento de manga shoujo.

Misaki no sabía si alegrarse o no por el cambio. Estaba confundido cuando escuchó una voz juguetona.

Misachan, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no me digas que eres quien nos va a ayudar por aquí por un tiempo? –dijo Kisa muy alegre.

El empleado de la editorial confirmó la sospecha de Kisa y luego de dar algunas indicaciones se retiró.

Nos divertiremos tanto. –comentó Kisa– Siéntate aquí, estarás en medio de Ritsu y de mí.

¿Ritsu trabaja aquí? –preguntó el castaño cada vez más intrigado. No pensó que Ritsu o Kisa trabajaran en aquella "colorida" oficina.

Si. –

Uniendo aquella información, Misaki se dio cuenta que su nuevo jefe sería Takano.

¿Mi jefe entonces será…?–empezó a preguntar para confirmar su sospecha pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban.

Ritsu apareció en la oficina, había estado a primera hora de la mañana en la imprenta con Takano.

Kisa fue el encargado de comentarle todos los detalles la transferencia de Misaki. Luego, se pusieron a trabajar. Misaki seguía las indicaciones que Kisa y Ritsu le daban.

¿Misaki puedes pasarme aquellos mangas que se encuentran en la repisa? –preguntó Kisa

Misaki asintió y fue por los mangas, de regreso se dirigía a su sitio con un gran paquete que no le dejaba ver bien el camino.

Ritsu había salido a contestar una llamada, de regreso estaba tan concentrado en su celular, ya que había recibido la notificación que tenía un mensaje de Takano, que terminó tropezando con Misaki.

Ritsu terminó cayendo encima de Misaki. Los dos no habían podido reaccionar bien a la caída debido a cierto dolor que sentían en la parte baja de la espalda…

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ritsu. Sus rodillas se encontraban a los lados de la cadera de Misaki y este último se encontraba apoyado en sus brazos por lo que ambos rostros estaban cerca.

La voz que se escuchó a continuación no fue la de Misaki. En el celular de Ritsu, que estaba tirado en el piso muy cerca de los dos, se leía un mensaje en la pantalla: "Estoy llegando a la oficina".

 _Nota de la autora:_

 _Capítulo dedicado a_ _AkikawaMasamune. Muchas gracias por el mensaje, espero te haya gustado este capítulo también._

 _Gracias a quienes pasan por aquí, espero que la historia les haya hecho pasar un buen rato._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Kisa al rescate**

Ritsu terminó cayendo encima de Misaki. Los dos no habían podido reaccionar bien a la caída debido a cierto dolor que sentían en la parte baja de la espalda…

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ritsu. Sus rodillas se encontraban a los lados de la cadera de Misaki y este último se encontraba apoyado en sus brazos por lo que ambos rostros estaban cerca.

La voz que se escuchó a continuación no fue la de Misaki.

En el celular de Ritsu, que estaba tirado en el piso muy cerca de los dos, se leía un mensaje en la pantalla: "Estoy llegando a la oficina".

¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó molesto Takano mirado fijamente la escena.

Sabía que debía de haber una buena explicación pero no podía evitar sentirse fastidiado al ver a alguien tan cerca de su pelicafé.

Misaki y Ritsu voltearon a verlo, fue después de ver la cara del azabache que fueron conscientes de la pose comprometedora en que se encontraban pero no fueron capaces de moverse.

Kisa se divertía con la escena de celos que estaba presenciando pero se apiadó del par que se encontraba en el piso.

Le pedí a Misaki que recogiera unos mangas por mi y cuando estaba de regreso Ritsu iba tan concentrado mirando su celular que terminó chocando con Misaki. Seguro estaba recibiendo un mensaje de alguien IMPORTANTE…–Kisa resaltó esa última palabra mientras recogía el celular de Ritsu, estaba seguro que aquel último mensaje había sido del azabache.

Ritsu se levantó de inmediato y le quitó el celular a Kisa.

Era de una mangaka, cosas de trabajo… –murmuró Ritsu con la cara roja.

Acompáñame. –dijo Takano tomando la muñeca de Ritsu y llevándolo fuera de la oficina, pero antes de salir se detuvo y volteó hacia donde se encontraba Misaki y habló.

Estarás en esta sección por un tiempo así que espero que seas de utilidad y no un estorbo. –luego miró a Kisa– La próxima vez recoge el material tú mismo.

Después de decir aquello continuó con su camino. Takano y Ritsu desaparecieron de la oficina. El segundo intentaba en vano liberarse del agarre del mayor.

Takano condujo a Ritsu hacia un lugar donde pudieran hablar a solas, solo ahí lo soltó.

¿Por qué me traes aquí? –preguntó Ritsu molesto.

El azabache tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó. Mientras más forcejeaba Ritsu más intenso se volvía el beso. La falta de oxígeno obligó a que se separaran.

¿Lo que pasó en la oficina fue tal cual lo describió Kisa? –preguntó Takano con calma

¿Me has traído hasta aquí solo para preguntar eso? –preguntó ahora un fastidiado Ritsu.

¿Y qué si fuera así? Soy tu jefe. –

Si respondo, ¿me dejarás en paz? –

Takano se quedó mirando a Ritsu. Este último comprendió que no, que nunca lo dejaría en paz pero que al menos dejaría de fastidiarlo un rato.

Fue como dijo Kisa. –

¿Tropezaste con Misaki? –

Si.–

¿Ibas mirando tu celular? –

Si. –respondió automáticamente Ritsu.

¿La persona importante era yo? –

S-s…¡no!–

Ritsu estuvo a punto de caer en su juego. Lo miró entre avergonzado y molesto.

Me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. –dijo al azabache.

Takano lo abrazó para impedir que se fuera quedando la espalda de Ritsu pegada al pecho de Takano.

¿Cuándo confesarás lo que sientes por mi? –susurró el azabache al oído de pelicafé.

No me digas que el gran Takano Masamune está celoso de Misaki. –dijo burlonamente Ritsu, mientras se volteaba, en un intento por golpear el gran ego del azabache y por evadir la pregunta que le acababan de hacer.

Sé que entre ustedes no podría pasar nada…pero fue una buena excusa para traerte hasta aquí. –dijo Takano esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

¿Eh? –Ritsu se quedó confundido con aquellas palabras.

Regresemos a la oficina. –

Luego del incidente el día fue transcurriendo de manera normal. Si bien Misaki se sentía intimidado por Takano lo animaba el pensar que estando en esa nueva área podía llegar a aprender mucho. Además, Kisa había logrado calmarlo un poco al distraerlo con sus conversaciones y dándole mil cosas para hacer.

Aunque otro problema surgió para Misaki al final del día. Y era explicarle al escritor el cambio de área, si Akihiko lo celaba anteriormente a pesar de estar trabajando con Aikawa ahora no se imaginaba cómo se pondría.

¿Cómo te fue en la editorial? –pregunto Akihiko mientras cenaba con Misaki.

Bien, ¿cómo va el manuscrito? –respondió algo nervioso.

Respecto a eso mañana tengo que ir a la editorial para tener una reunión. –

¿A la editorial? –Misaki sentía que el mundo se le caía encima. Tenía la esperanza de tener más tiempo para pensar bien cómo contarle las cosas.

Si. ¿Qué te parece si paso por tu área a la hora de salida para regresar juntos? –

N-no creo que sea buena idea…–

¿Por qué? –Akihiko dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y miró fijamente a Misaki. Lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que algo pasaba.

Tengo algo que contarte… –empezó a decir Misaki.

El castaño le explicó todo a Akihiko quien reaccionó de manera extraña para Misaki. El escritor parecía receloso de Takano pero no mencionó a Ritsu en la conversación.

"Quizá sea porque a Ritsu lo conoce, después de todo fue su editor." –pensó Misaki.

Si bien no me agrada la idea no interferiré ya que son cosas de trabajo. Además, quiero que sepas que confío en ti. –fue lo último que mencionó Akihiko respecto al tema antes de acercarse donde Misaki.

¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el menor.

Está a punto de suceder…–

Akihiko se encargó de dejar marcado su territorio toda la noche…

Al día siguiente Ritsu y Misaki tuvieron nuevamente que trabajar sintiendo cierta parte del cuerpo adolorida. Sumado a eso trataban de descifrar las mentes de sus respectivos semes.

¿Están bien? He notado que caminan un poco raro. –preguntó Kisa de un momento a otro mientras trabajaban. Para él era evidente el por qué de ese modo de caminar, después de todo le pasaba lo mismo cuando hacía el amor con Yukina pero quería divertirse viendo la reacción de ese par.

Misaki y Ritsu se pusieron rojos.

Fue por la caída de ayer…–respondió Ritsu intentando simular que la pregunta no le había causado sorpresa.

Pero ayer ya caminaban así… –

Es que…me caí en mi casa. –dijo Ritsu

S-si, yo también. –comentó Misaki sin levantar la mirada del escritorio.

Seguro por andar distraídos…y ahora que lo pienso hoy los noto muy pensativos. Saben que pueden contarme lo que sea, puedo darles buenos consejos. –dijo Kisa sonriendo.

Gracias pero no sucede nada. –respondió Ritsu y cada quien continuó con sus labores.

Misaki no estaba familiarizado con los mangas shoujo, al igual que Ritsu en un inicio, así que una de sus tareas era leer esta clase de mangas para entenderlos mejor.

Eh…Kisa, no entiendo la atmósfera de esta escena…–preguntó el castaño señalando una de las páginas del manga que tenía en la mano.

En este manga la protagonista está molesta porque su novio está celoso de uno de sus amigos. –explicó Kisa.

Aquella explicación llamó la atención de Ritsu, y es que aquella situación se le hizo familiar.

Y, digamos, ¿por qué su novio estaría celoso de uno de sus amigos y no de todos? –preguntó Ritsu curioso simulando estar haciendo una pregunta casual– Es que sigo sin entender mucho de este tipo de cosas…

Pues, quizá porque a ese lo ve como competencia. –

¿Competencia? –preguntó ahora Misaki.

Kisa sonrió para sus adentros, definitivamente esos dos se parecían mucho.

En este manga el chico sabe lo que quiere y no duda en decirlo pero la chica es tímida y pasiva. Entonces, si tiene un amigo que es como ella es muy probable que no suceda nada pero si viene otra persona con una actitud activa pues esa persona si podría hacer correr riesgo a la relación. Ya que la chica aparentemente solo "se deja llevar"–explicó Kisa.

¿Y cómo podría la protagonista dejar de ser vista de ese modo? –preguntó Ritsu.

Dejando en claro sus sentimientos –dijo Kisa mirando a Ritsu el cual dio un respingo–…o si eso no funciona o no es suficiente –dijo ahora mirando a Misaki para después mirar a ambos– pues dejando de tener una actitud tan pasiva…debería de tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando ¿no creen?

Misaki pensó al respecto. ¿Akihiko sentía como competencia a Takano pero no a Ritsu? ¿Actitud pasiva?

Por otra parte Ritsu caía en cuenta que quizá Takano veía a Misaki como alguien… ¿pasivo como el? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Si esto fuera una novela BL supongo que pasivo sería igual a ser el uke y activo el seme…si ya saben a lo que me refiero –comentó Kisa como si nada.

Los colores de la cara de Misaki y Ritsu se pusieron de un intenso color rojo pero ahora la indignación iba creciendo en ambos.

¿Será que siempre se ha comportado así solo porque soy el uke? –se preguntó Misaki

¿Takano cree que yo y Misaki somos un par de…ukes…sin oportunidad de tener iniciativa propia? –se preguntó al mismo tiempo Ritsu. El cual trataba de convencerse que lo que opinara Takano no le importaba pero su orgullo estaba herido.

Misaki y Ritsu se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un momento.

¿Saben qué recomendaría en ese caso? Un poco de alcohol… –dijo Kisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Celebración de bienvenida para Misaki**

¿Será que siempre se ha comportado así solo porque soy el uke? –se preguntó Misaki

¿Takano cree que Misaki y yo somos un par de…ukes…sin oportunidad de tener iniciativa propia? –se preguntó al mismo tiempo Ritsu. El cual trataba de convencerse que lo que opinara Takano no le importaba pero su orgullo estaba herido.

Misaki y Ritsu se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un momento.

¿Saben qué recomendaría en ese caso? Un poco de alcohol… –dijo Kisa.

¿Alcohol? –preguntó Ritsu.

Claro, puede actuar como un buen estimulante…o para hacer caer a tu víctima…solo hay que saber cómo usarlo. –la cara de Kisa tenía una sonrisa pícara.

Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en el trabajo. –dijo Ritsu. Aunque quería saber más sobre lo que hablaba Kisa.

En la mente de Misaki había quedado flotando la palabra "estimulante".

Pero… ¿y si a una persona no le cae bien el alcohol? –preguntó Misaki quien se asombró de sí mismo al atreverse a hacer su pregunta. El castaño había recordado que el vino lo hacía dormir y su conocimiento en cuanto a otro tipo de bebidas alcohólicas era escaso.

Mmm. Pues quizá es que esa persona no ha tomado la bebida correcta. Por ejemplo, el vino es delicioso, pero tiende a dar sueño a algunas personas. También hay bebidas como sake o cerveza que son lo más indicado si se quiere continuar bien despierto... –

Misaki y Ritsu prestaban atención a lo que decía Kisa aunque trataban de aparentar que no les interesaba mucho saber del tema.

Kisa por otra parte disfrutaba el ser el "consejero" de aquel par.

Y hablando de bebidas alcohólicas, Misaki tenemos que ir a celebrar tu incorporación a nuestra oficina. No podemos quedarnos sin darte la bienvenida apropiadamente. –dijo Kisa.

No tienen que preocuparse por ello. –respondió el castaño. Lo que menos quería era causar molestias.

Claro que tenemos ¿Verdad Ricchan? –

Eh…pues creo que es una buena idea, pero el día de hoy tenemos muchas cosas pendientes. –comentó Ritsu revolviendo los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

¿Qué les parece mañana? Hay reunión de los jefes de departamento y escritores así que no habrá moros en la costa. –

Por mi está bien. –aceptó Ritsu.

Se le había ocurrido que aquella celebración para darle la bienvenida a Misaki era una oportunidad para ir probando su resistencia al alcohol. Aún no estaba seguro de qué lo impulsaba ni qué es lo que exactamente iba a planear, pero quería darle una buena lección a Takano.

Eh pues…está bien. –aceptó también Misaki quien rogaba por dentro que Akihiko también tuviera alguna reunión para no tener mayores problemas.

Si tienen tiempo para cuchichear debe ser que ya terminaron todo lo que estaba pendiente. –dijo Takano mientras entraba a la oficina y se sentaba en su silla.

Desde aquel lugar el azabache tenía una vista completa del lugar y, lo más importante, del sitio de Ritsu.

Ritsu se limitó a mirarlo molesto un momento y luego continuó con su trabajo.

Takano notó algo en la mirada del pelicafé pero no le prestó mayor importancia. Estaba acostumbrado a los radicales cambios de humor de su Ritsu.

Al final del día Misaki se encontró con Akihiko para ir a casa, tal y como el escritor había planeado el día anterior.

En el camino de regreso, en el auto deportivo rojo, el escritor le comentó a su castaño que al día siguiente tendría una nueva reunión.

Misaki no podía creer la suerte que tenía.

¿Regresaremos juntos? ¿A qué hora es tu reunión? –preguntó cautelosamente tratando de no sonar demasiado interesado en el tema.

Al parecer durará todo el día. Planeaba escaparme, pero si me quedo de acuerdo a lo programado tendré un buen tiempo libre de reuniones. Lo que significa más tiempo para pasarlo a tu lado. –dijo Akihiko mirando dulcemente al castaño.

Si las palabras por si solas eran más que suficientes para que el castaño se sonrojara aquella mirada había provocado que los latidos del corazón del menor se aceleraran violentamente.

Tonto, no digas esa clase de cosas. –susurró avergonzado.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió tal y como Kisa había dicho a Misaki y Ritsu. Los jefes de departamento y escritores habían sido convocados a largas reuniones que tomarían todo el día.

Takano le ordenó al Ritsu que lo esperara para regresar juntos a lo que Ritsu se negó. En este caso por la costumbre que tenía de decirle siempre que no al azabache, así como también por la reunión que tenía pendiente.

¿Y bien? ¿A dónde podemos ir? –preguntó Kisa una vez estuvieron los tres a solas.

Pues no he pensado mucho en ello. Hay un sitio por aquí cerca donde podríamos ir a comer algo. –dijo Ritsu.

¿Y si compramos comida y algunas bebidas y vamos a tu departamento? –dijo animado Kisa a Ritsu

¿A mi departamento? –

Estaríamos más cómodos y queda en un sitio céntrico así que nos vendría bien a Misaki y a mí. –

Misaki no se sentía cómodo con la idea. Si Akihiko se enteraba estaba seguro que se metería en problemas.

Ritsu por su parte no quería que Takano se enterara de algo así pero un parte de él dudaba. Era la parte que se empecinaba en hacerle creer a él mismo que no le importaba qué pensara o sintiera el azabache.

Está bien. Podemos ir a mi departamento. –dijo finalmente el pelicafé.

Pero no tienes que preocuparte, podemos ir a un sitio por aquí cerca. –comentó Misaki con cara de angustia.

Kisa notó los nervios del menor, sabía a qué se debía aquello.

Si tienes que estar en casa temprano no te preocupes, es mediodía así que hay tiempo de sobra para que puedas escaparte un rato con nosotros. No estoy seguro acerca de las reuniones de los jefes de edición, pero si estoy seguro de que los escritores tienen reunión hasta al menos las 10 de la noche… –dijo Kisa

El menor se inquietó, sentía que Kisa leía su mente. Pero la mirada amigable y serena del mayor le dio confianza. Decidió que lo mejor era actuar de manera normal.

Está bien, vamos. –

En el camino de ida al departamento de Ritsu compraron algo de comida y bebidas a pedido de Kisa.

Durante la pequeña celebración, Ritsu había optado por probar vino y Misaki cerveza. Si bien habían decidido interiormente tomar solo un poco, el ambiente cálido y de confianza entre los tres había incentivado al par a beber un poco más de la cuenta.

Kisa también bebió, pero al ya estar acostumbrado a hacerlo el alcohol no se le subió a la cabeza. Además, sabía que alguien lo esperaba en casa y sabía también que debía de mantenerse lúcido para poder ayudar a Misaki. Sonrió para sus adentros, nunca pensó que terminaría actuando de esa manera responsable.

Sin embargo, el espíritu juguetón de Kisa siempre se hacía presente.

Creo que llegó la hora de jugar un pequeño juego. –dijo Kisa sosteniendo una botella en su mano.

¿Juego? –preguntó Ritsu. Tenía las mejillas coloradas por haber estado bebiendo.

¿Nunca has jugado a la botella borracha? –

Lo conozco…pero no pienses que dejaré que me beses. –comentó Ritsu bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Oh Ricchan me rompes el corazón –dijo Kisa en broma– entre nosotros podemos jugar a solo pedir pequeñas confesiones. El que no quiera decir nada tendrá que beber una copa, será divertido. –

Acto seguido puso la botella en el piso y la hizo girar. La botella indicaba que Kisa podía hacerle una pregunta a Ritsu.

No creo haberte dicho que jugaría. –dijo un aún consciente Ritsu.

Lo siento, pero la botella manda aquí ahora.

Tienes que confesar quién fue tu primer beso. –ordenó Kisa con una gran sonrisa.

La mente de Ritsu estaba un poco nublada pero sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas de un momento a otro.

Me parece que alguien recordó algo. –dijo Kisa divertido por el sonrojo del pelicafé.

Ritsu tomó un vaso y vertió un poco de vino. Se lo tomó de golpe.

Ese tipo de cosas son privadas…–murmuró una vez terminó de beber.

La botella giró otra vez y fue nuevamente el turno de Kisa de hacer una pregunta, ahora a Misaki.

Déjame ver…qué puedo preguntarte... –decía Kisa haciendo el ademán de que no sabía que preguntar– ¿Estás enamorado de alguien?

La pregunta ocasionó que Misaki tuviera la misma reacción de Ritsu. Con la cara completamente sonrojada no llegaba a articular una palabra, no sabía que contestar.

Ritsu, en un acto reflejo, le acercó un vaso lleno de cerveza. El castaño aceptó y bebió. De esa manera no tendría que contestar.

Nos tenemos que vengar de Kisa. –dijo Ritsu a Misaki.

Los tres rieron.

La tarde transcurrió de ese modo, en medio de alcohol y pequeñas confesiones que Kisa pudo ir obteniendo de aquel par.

Cuando la noche se acercaba Kisa decidió, a su pesar, que era hora de que la reunión acabara.

Bueno, dado que te gustó el vino te puedes quedar con lo que queda. –dijo Kisa a Ritsu.

No me opongo a ello. –dijo un alegre y embriagado Ritsu.

Bien, Misaki, tomemos un taxi entre los dos. Como mi casa está más lejos serás tú el primero el bajar. –

Gracias. –respondió Misaki quien sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía del todo.

Nos vemos mañana. –se despidió Kisa antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento y dejar a Ritsu solo.

El pelicafé se quedó pensativo. Ahora que estaba solo su mente iba y venía rumbo a una sola dirección: Takano. Ritsu se molestó de encontrarse pensando en el azabache. Decidió beber un poco más…

Cuando Misaki y Ritsu se encontraban en las afueras del edificio esperando el taxi, Takano se encontró con ellos.

Se le hizo extraño verlos por ahí y más aún por el aspecto que tenía el menor.

Ah, Takano. ¿La reunión terminó? –preguntó Kisa tratando de entablar una conversación casual.

Si…y dado que no había empleados no se podía continuar con el trabajo... –

Es difícil avanzar sin las indicaciones del jefe…–dijo Kisa a manera de disculpa. Aunque sabía que no era el trabajo lo que precisamente preocupaba a Takano en ese momento.

¿Viven por aquí? –preguntó el azabache quien miraba por momentos a Misaki. El menor se encontraba apoyado en Kisa sin decir palabra.

Estuvimos en el departamento de Ricchan, celebramos la incorporación de Misaki a nuestro equipo ¿No es así Misaki? –

Si…–respondió Misaki apenas consciente de la situación en que se encontraban.

Las celebraciones no le caen bien. –comentó Kisa sonriendo un poco. Se relajó al ver que un taxi se estacionaba cerca a ellos y miraba en dirección al edificio.

Ya nos tenemos que ir, acaba de llegar nuestro taxi. Hasta mañana. –se despidió.

Takano se quedó mirando el edificio. Así que esa era la razón por la que Ritsu no había contestado sus llamadas ni sus mensajes, decidió que le daría una visita a su pelicafé.

Momentos después se encontró tocando la puerta del departamento de Ritsu.

La puerta se abrió.

Ritsu, sin mirar al azabache, se movió hacia un lado mientras Takano cerraba la puerta.

Así que ahora organizas fiestas…–empezó a reprochar Takano a Ritsu pero no pudo continuar.

Ritsu se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder arrebatarle un beso. Este fue corto pero lleno de deseo. El azabache sintió el sabor a vino. Ritsu había estado tomando, pero en aquel momento eso era lo de menos.

Ritsu…–susurró Takano quien no salía de su asombro.

Saga-sempai…–

Ritsu tomó la mano de Takano y lo condujo hacia su habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **El inicio de una larga noche**

La puerta se abrió.

Ritsu, sin mirar al azabache, se movió hacia un lado mientras Takano cerraba la puerta.

Así que ahora organizas fiestas…–empezó a reprochar Takano a Ritsu pero no pudo continuar.

Ritsu se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder arrebatarle un beso. Este fue corto pero lleno de deseo. El azabache sintió el sabor a vino. Ritsu había estado tomando, pero en aquel momento eso era lo de menos.

Ritsu…–susurró Takano quien no salía de su asombro.

Saga-sempai…–

Ritsu tomó la mano de Takano y lo condujo hacia su habitación.

Pero justo antes de llegar Ritsu soltó la mano de Takano y se dirigió hacia la sala para sentarse en el suelo y tomar entre sus manos una botella de vino que acababa de abrir.

¿De verdad creíste que te llevaría a mi cuarto? –dijo Ritsu y empezó a reírse.

A Takano no le hizo ninguna gracia la broma de su pelicafé, se acercó hacia él y le quitó la botella. Bebió un trago sin decir palabra.

Takano, mentalmente, intentaba descifrar la situación. Si bien Ritsu estaba ebrio sabía que aun así sus acciones seguían algún tipo de dirección.

Me encontré con Kisa y Misaki a la salida. –comentó el azabache.

¿Y? –respondió de malagana Ritsu.

¿Por qué los trajiste a tu departamento? –preguntó Takano insistiendo con el tema. Era inevitable que se sintiera celoso aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente en ese momento.

Porque es mío y puedo hacer lo que quiera –de repente Ritsu tuvo muchas ganas de molestar a Takano– Además, nos divertimos mucho hoy…

El pelicafé enfatizó esto último de una manera sugestiva.

Eso es evidente. –dijo Takano mirando la botella vacía de vino que yacía en el suelo tratando de pasar por alto aquella última línea.

No solo tomamos…también jugamos un poco…–comentó Ritsu deliberadamente mirando de manera atenta las reacciones del mayor.

El azabache, molesto, arqueó una ceja, Ritsu se estaba metiendo en un juego muy peligroso.

Enséñame aquel juego. –ordenó Takano.

Ritsu no había esperado aquello pero, como se sentía feliz por haber logrado molestar a Takano, no dudó en tomar como pudo la botella vacía y ponerla en el suelo. La hizo girar quedando la punta apuntando hacia el azabache. El menor rió.

Estás en mis manos, ahora te haré una pregunta. –dijo de manera triunfal pero el azabache lanzó una gran carcajada.

¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó molesto Ritsu.

¿Lo que tuvieron fue una celebración de trabajo o una piyamada infantil? Realmente me sorprenden. –explicó el azabache aún riendo.

Ritsu se avergonzó un poco, no se había dado cuenta de lo infantil que había sido aquel juego hasta ese momento.

Puedo enseñarte un juego realmente divertido. –dijo Takano devorando con la mirada al pelicafé.

¿Eh? –

Con la condición de que lo juegues solo conmigo. –

No, gracias. –dijo Ritsu y le quitó la botella de la mano para beber un poco más.

Bueno, si no quieres ni saber de qué se trata…–comentó el azabache haciéndose el interesante. Sabía que un ebrio curioso era presa fácil.

Dime de qué se trata. –dijo Ritsu luego de un momento.

El azabache sonrió para sus adentros. Ritsu pagaría con creces la broma que le había hecho al llegar.

Hacemos la misma mecánica del juego –explicó Takano haciendo girar la botella vacía– pero a quien le toque el pico de la botella obedecerá las órdenes del otro por esta noche.

Con sus dedos había hecho detener la botella haciendo que esta apuntara hacia el pelicafé. La mirada del azabache se mantuvo fija en los ojos de Ritsu.

El menor no sabía que contestar. Su mente estaba nublada pero algo de lucidez llegó con aquellas palabras del azabache.

Si gano Takano tendrá que hacer lo que yo quiera… yo podría… "¿estar al mando?"…–por suerte para Ritsu sus mejillas al ya estar coloradas por el alcohol no reflejaron la vergüenza que sintió por los pensamientos que tenía– Pero si pierdo…no puede hacerme nada nuevo…no tengo nada que perder…creo…

Acepto. –dijo Ritsu tratando de mostrarse confiado.

Takano puso la botella en el suelo y la hizo girar.

Espera. –dijo Ritsu deteniendo la botella– Yo seré quien la haga girar.

Si logras hacerlo, está bien. –dijo burlonamente Takano.

El azabache observó los torpes movimientos de Ritsu. La botella empezó a girar y fue deteniéndose lentamente.

A unas manzanas de ahí, Kisa acompañaba a Misaki a subir al departamento del escritor.

El pelinegro se mostraba curioso respecto al edificio donde se encontraba, pocas veces había estado en un lugar tan lujoso.

Cuando abrió la puerta del departamento se asombró aún más.

Misaki, este departamento es enorme. –exclamó.

Sí, siempre hay mucho por limpiar y ordenar. –dijo Misaki mientras llegaba tambaleándose al sofá. Su experimento con la cerveza no había ido muy bien aunque se sentía feliz de haber descubierto una bebida con la cual no se quedaba dormido.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kisa– Si gustas puedo hacerte un poco de café.

¿Quedaron latas de cerveza? –

Sí. –

Quiero una lata más, solo para probar…–

¿Planeas hacer algo especial hoy? –

Yo…creo que sí…–respondió Misaki pensando en Akihiko.

En ese caso te conviene estar consciente, de lo contrario no recordarás nada de lo que pudieras hacer hoy…–dijo Kisa guiñándole un ojo.

Pero…yo necesito…–murmuró el castaño.

Necesitas mayor confianza en ti, aquello de la confianza que se siente producto de beber alcohol es solo una excusa para hacer algunas veces lo que no nos atrevemos. –el pelinegro se asombró de sí mismo al hablar con tanta madurez, lamentablemente en el estado en que se encontraba Misaki era poco probable que siguiera su consejo o que al día siguiente fuera a recordar algo.

Kisa recordó el estado de Ritsu, se había olvidado de darle aquel consejo. Rió para sus adentros mientras pensaba mentalmente "tendré que decirles esto en otra ocasión, cuando puedan hacerme caso…".

Y estoy seguro que aquella persona quisiera beber contigo. –continuó hablando Kisa a quien se le iluminaron los ojos de un momento a otro.

¿Aquí tienen más bebidas? Puedo preparar un par de copas de algo especial… –dijo emocionado el mayor.

En las gavetas de la cocina. –

Kisa merodeó por la cocina hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba para su tarea. Una vez estuvo todo listo decidió que ya era hora de partir.

Misaki, ya me tengo que ir ¿estarás bien? –

Sí, solo quiero cambiarme de ropa. –respondió el castaño levantándose y caminando hacia las escaleras.

A Kisa no le agradó la idea de dejar solo a Misaki subiendo las escaleras así que lo ayudó a subir y a encaminarlo hacia su habitación. Una vez se despidió de Misaki cerró la puerta de la habitación y se encaminó hacia la salida.

El pelinegro bajaba las escaleras cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. Era el sonido de unas llaves. Sabía que su presencia podría poner a Misaki en problemas. Con lo poco que había observado no le había quedado duda que el escritor era muy celoso.

La puerta del departamento se abrió.

Kisa había logrado ocultarse a tiempo en la cocina, se asomó al cabo de un momento y logró ver al escritor. Akihiko llamó su atención, en verdad era muy apuesto pero ahora él no tenía ojos para otra persona que no fuera Yukina.

Misaki, ya llegué. –anunció Akihiko.

El escritor recorrió con la mirada el departamento buscando a su castaño y se topó con un par de copas que había dejado Kisa en la mesa de centro de la sala. Cada copa había sido puesta sobre una nota que llevaba el nombre de "Misaki" y "Akihiko".

Usagi-san, estoy en el cuarto. –gritó Misaki desde el segundo piso.

La mente de Akihiko pensó rápido e interpretó las cosas a su manera. Dos copas servidas en la mesa más Misaki gritando que estaba en el cuarto era igual a un acto de provocación. Después de un día lleno de reuniones aquello era lo que necesitaba…

Akihiko tomó las copas y subió al cuarto.

Una vez que el escritor se perdió de vista Kisa salió de su escondite. Vio las notas en la mesa de la sala, la copa que era para Akihiko, la cual contenía mucho más alcohol, sin duda sería confundida con la que era para Misaki.

"Después de esta noche creo que Misaki y Ritsu deberán intentar otro plan" –pensó Kisa mientras salía del departamento.


End file.
